Flashfoot
Flashfoot is a wiry, short-haired ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes. History Broken Stars We first see Flashpaw and his sister, Sparkpaw, being made apprentices. Hunting proves to be difficult for Flashpaw, as he prefers to run and chase his prey instead of stalking it, and he keeps stepping on leaves and twigs, driving prey away. Flashpaw struggles with his hunting abilities, but he works hard, hoping to make his mentor proud. Sparkpaw is chosen as medicine apprentice, something she is infuriated about. Flashpaw tries to comfort her, but she hisses at him to leave her alone and disappears. Soon after this, the two sibling's relationship becomes estranged. He is later given his warrior name, Flashfoot, and soon after this, his mother finally decides to tell him and his sister about their father, who was a WindClan warrior. Sparkfire is shocked that their mother broke the warrior code, but Flashfoot is interested in something else. After much debate with his mother, he decides to leave ThunderClan and join his father in WindClan. He leaves with nothing but his mother's blessing, but he is incepted by Sparkfire, who tries to convince him to stay. Flashfoot says that she could come with him, but his sister insisted that her loyalty lies with ThunderClan, so the two siblings part. A WindClan patrol finds Flashfoot at the border, and they take him to their leader, who reluctantly decides that Flashfoot can stay. Flashfoot begins to bond with his father, and he proves his usefulness at WindClan hunting when he brings a young rabbit back to camp. At a Gathering, RiverClan announces a new warrior named Moonblossom. Flashfoot notes on how beautiful she looks, with her chest puffed out proudly and her head raised high. He approaches her later and introduces himself, but he stutters along the way, and she giggles at him. The next time they see each other, it's on a border patrol at the Broken Half-bridge. To Flashfoot's great disappointment, Moonblossom gives no sign that she's seen him before, even insulting his patrol by calling them rabbit-breaths along with her Clanmates. When arguing breaks out between the two patrols, Moonblossom manages to convince the head of her patrol that a fight is not worth it, so the two patrols part ways with signs of aggression. Flashfoot, desperate to find out more about Moonblossom, begins to seek her out at Gatherings, one time even bringing a flower for her. To his delight, she starts to search for him during Gatherings as well, but they tell everyone who accuses them of being together that they're 'just friends'. They start meeting each other at the border at night, and Moonblossom expresses her worries to Flashfoot about being caught, but he reassures her, saying they'll be fine. Moonblossom realizes she's pregnant, and she tells Flashfoot, who is thrilled that he's going to be a father. When it's time for Moonblossom's kits to be born, Flashfoot travels to RiverClan and they announce that they are mates. RiverClan's leader, Troutstar, says that Flashfoot can stay until the kits are born, and then he must leave. When Moonblossom enters labor, deafening screeches can be heard from across the camp. When the medicine cat comes out from the nursery, he tells a pacing Flashfoot he doesn't have much time. Flashfoot rushes into the nursery, and he sees Moonblossom lying there, bleeding heavily. She tells Flashfoot that she loves him, and she has just enough strength left to name their sole daughter, Ashkit. Then she dies, leaving Flashfoot and RiverClan to grieve. All of RiverClan blames Flashfoot for Moonblossom's death, so he takes Ashkit and travels back to WindClan. Trivia * He is Half-Clan, since his mother is from ThunderClan and his father is from WindClan. * He blames himself for Moonblossom's death. * He sees much of Moonblossom in his daughter, Ashkit, and is fiercely protective of her. * He never cared much for the warrior code, which is why he had a relationship with a cat from another Clan in the first place. * In the first draft of the story, he was actually going to have two daughters, Ashkit and Sunkit. Sunkit was then scrapped because Ashkit needed to have a reason for being lonely. Category:Tom Category:WindClan Category:Warrior